The Lost Arrow
by Annabeth Beatris Song
Summary: Luna Willows is normal, or at least she wants to be. With the unexpected death of her mother and her skipping 3 grades, she is a major target in high school. And when the hottest new guy in school starts hanging out with her, it makes everything worse. Not to mention the secrets she uncovers about who her mom was...and is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was inevitably like all the others. I awoke to the annoying ping of my unforgiving alarm. Continuously hit it until it turned off. Ran a brush through my auburn hair, stared into my pale brown/hazel eyes ringed with light blue, scrutinizing every imperfection. Through on some black jeans, a white shirt, and the school uniform deep purple sweater. Walked downstairs to eat breakfast, having bland oatmeal, as usual. Grabbed my lilac and gray backpack and headed for the door.

"Hey, Luna! Remember, today is Cheerleading tryouts!" My step-mother chirped. Not only was she built like one, skinny with perfect features, but she was just as cheery as the girls on top of the pyramid of bodies.

"I will keep that in mind," I mumbled. Waving to her and closing the door behind me.

My doting step-mother sincerely wants me to be social and -mostly- be on the Cheerleading squad. I am more of an introvert, which she typically ignores, who likes to hang out with her own small group of friends.

I walk to the garage and get my royal purple bike. Riding the 1.5 miles to school. As I was securing my bike to a pole, I see something new. A shiny bright red Volvo parked next to the administrative office. New student? With a car like that? I examine for a moment, then turn and walk into the main school building.

I am always the first person to class, so I read. I walk to the Library and perch at one of the tall desks. I pull out a random book out of my backpack. Reading one of my favorite titles, _Everything, Everything_. A story about a girl who falls in love with a boy but she is sick, and she is forbidden to meet him. Mainly because she could die.

I was getting to the part where they travel to Hawaii when someone walked into the room. I check my watch and it read:

7:00 A.M.

Who would be here at this time? I look up and immediately freeze.

It is undoubtedly the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen.

Supermodel hair, soft brown with remarkable streaks of dazzling gold, and the most beautiful aquamarine eyes. His flawless skin had a suntan glow to it. He was clearly fit with muscles showing under his tight shirt. He had black jeans and a gray shirt with little purple markings. The muscles in his neck flecks when he turned his head around the room. His eyes falling on me. Slowly his eyes wandered up and down.

After a moment he spoke, " Hello, my name is Kane Alexander Woods. You are?" His voice was like honey, sweet and deep, with an accent I couldn't quite place.

"Hi, I am Luna Willows." My voice cracking a little. He seemed to notice, cocking his head to one side. I pushed memories of my mother out of my head.

"Luna Willows, huh? That is interesting." Kane says

"I guess this means we have Advanced English together!" Kane mused. He took a step towards me, causing me to stiffen. He moved a bit closer still, forcing me back into the wall. Kane was at least four inches taller than my above average height of 5'11. He smelled like lavender and pine. His charming smile made me forget how to breathe properly.

"Can you walk with me to my classes?" Kane chuckled.

"Uh, yeah." I tried and failed, to take a steady breath and glanced down at my watch, it read:

7:03 A.M.

We still have 57 minutes before school started. What were we going to do?

"Do you want a tour of the building?" I asked trying to compose myself, how can he just stand there and look hot? His lips pulled into a crooked smile, "I would like that, very much." His smile making me blush all over.

"Follow me, please," I whisper. Brushing past him, he caught my wrist. Tugging me back to him, making me trip over my own feet. Stumbling much too close to him.

"Umm. Sorry." I whisper gently. We were just a few possible inches apart.

"You look familiar, have we met in the past?" Kane inquired, examining my eyes. I would remember meeting a god/model.

"I don't think so?" It came out more as a question than a statement. He examined our interlocked hands, blushing a little. He led me toward the door.

I didn't even know this boy! And in an instant, I turned into this total girl! Every time our gazes met I had butterflies in my stomach. Yeah, I've had crushes before, but this was different. This was High School, the time that everyone is going to the discotheque, getting high and getting wrecked. I was planning on going to college before… any of that.

It took me a moment to realize I wasn't moving. Kane was staring eagerly at me with fierce intensity, "Sorry, but I … um… you look…" His words trailed off.

"Like a glorious mess, I know..." Pulling on the fabric of my sweater with my unoccupied hand, my other one was still in his. My eyes stared at our entwined fingers, and my fascinated gaze fluttered up to his.

"No, Luna, you look lovely," Kane said gently, immediately blushing. Making him even cuter somehow. I delighted in him blushing, perhaps more than I should.

His hand carefully slid to my elbow. My hand on his chest. My eyes slowly looked into his eyes, teal and now I could see speckles of gray, his attractive features relaxing. My rosy face slowly getting closer to his.

"- so that is when I was like, 'No! I am the head cheerleader!'." Katie McRouds squealed. As she strutted into the room, her superior smile fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stepped back, and Kane stepped cautiously in front of me. Katie gawked at him, without moral restraint and immediately plastered a frilly smile on her glossy lips.

"Do I know you? I think I do!" She giggled hysterically. Walking towards him like a cat stalking a mouse. She sneered at me, challenging me with one look. Katie was shorter than me and was stick thin, with bleached blonde hair and perfect features. Wearing her Cheerleading uniform of our school colors, deep purple and gray and white, looking perfect as annoying as usual.

"I could walk you to your next class," Katie said it as a statement instead of a question. She reached out to take his arm but he shook his head, "No, thank you." He grabbed my backpack and swung it over his arm. Leading me to the door, Katie's astonished expression following us all the way out the Library.

As soon as we were out of ears distance I began laughing, I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

"Why didn't you go with her?" I asked Kane, bracing myself the hallway wall.

"She just wanted to make you feel bad, by taking me away," He said a mischievous smile lit his face, "She thinks you like me and wanted you to watch her take me." He winked.

If there was a color redder than tomato red, that would be my face.

"Besides, she isn't _nearly_ as pretty as you." Kane put an arm around my shoulders.

Right as a stamped of highschoolers rushed in. I checked my watch shocked too see that it read:

7:20 A.M.

How had 20 minutes gone by?

"Well, if you want a whole tour of the school we will have to skip lunch, assuming we have the same schedule," I said pausing to see if he would refuse.

"That sounds wonderful," He chuckled, "Here is my schedule." Handing me a piece of paper in the administrative office's secretaries hand, and I read it aloud:

1st Hour: Advanced English (in Library)

2nd Hour: Advanced Chemistry (room 260)

3rd Hour: Advanced Math (room 435)

4th Hour: Study Hall (room 178)

5th Hour: Lunch (Cafeteria)

6th Hour: Gym (Gym)

7th Hour: Art (room 246)

8th Hour: Music (room 247)

"Wow," Is all I say.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kane's cool expression turning into a confused concerned face. I look into his beautiful eyes, quite dramatically I might add, and say, "We have the same schedule except gym and music are switched." I laugh. Thank god, if I had to run in front of Kane I would trip and fall and die. In that order.

"Humh. Well, that is unfortunate. I would like to have heard you sing." Kane says, then as if noticing he said it aloud, blushing like a tomato. I am taken aback by his beauty.

"How did you know that I sing?" I question one eyebrow lifting. Kane stares at me slowly backing into the lockers. I follow, my hands on my hips.

"Your mother told me!" He blurts clapping one hand to his mouth, eyes wide. I frantically look around the hallway to see if anyone heard. The hallway is deserted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?! My MOTHER?!" I whisper-yell, damn how is that cute? I shake my head, "My mother died 5 years ago." Kane's eyes soften and he takes his hand from his mouth and puts it on my shoulder.

"There is much we need to talk about. Do you think you can come over to my house after school?" Kane askes in his accented voice. Of course, I can my piano lesson was canceled, and Cross Country doesn't start for a couple of days.

"I will see if I have time, " I say as cool as possible, walking back to the Library. His had catches my arm and we walk together. I get many glances and whispers as we pass through the crowded hallway. We pass a group of football players, and one says, "Hey nice ass, Luna!" Kane stops in his tracks, slowly turns to face the thick-headed football player.

" What's wrong with your boyfriend, Luan?" The jock askes sarcastically, making the teens in the hallway laugh.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass," Kane answers, eyes narrowed and angry. The crowd goes wild laughing.

"Come on, Kane," I whisper into his ear. He turns and looks into my eyes, "But he shouldn't treat you like that."

"What wrong, _Kane_?" The player asks, "You afraid?" Kane looks at the football player and laughs darkly, "Not as afraid as you should be."

"Just because you have one doesn't mean you need to act like one," I say walking away holding Kane's hand.

"Boys are complete idiots," I mutter. Kane looks over at me hurt.

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about-," He cuts me off.

"I know, I know, I was just playing." Tapping my nose with his finger.

And then we walk into the Library. The bell rings and our English teacher, Mrs. Goss, starts her lesson. It feels like any other day until I remember I am holding the hands Kane Woods, the cutest boy on planet Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Could you just die of happiness? A boy like Kane would never have given me a second glance. But I doubt there are more boys like Kane in this world. I couldn't quite place that feeling I got when he looked at me, I would glance at him through the corner of my eye and find him staring. Kane blushing was the cherry on top of my all ready miraculous day.

As Kane and I head to Chem. Lab, arms locked, I notice Katie McRouds glaring at Kane. If he notices he doesn't show it. Katie turns to her friends and says something making them all giggle. I lose sight of her as we turn the corner.

"What happened between you two?" Kane askes, tightening his grip on my arm a bit.

"We were friends since 1st grade, and then we couldn't be parted," I say keeping my voice neutral, "Our moms were best friends." Kane raises an eyebrow at this. He prompts with his hand for me to keep talking.

"Then one day, her boyfriend, in 5th grade, told her that he liked me more, that I was prettier," I laugh a little, "It was stupid. I liked him then and, in front of her, he kissed me. On the cheek." I add when Kane glares at the wall.

"We were forced to hang out after that as well. But when my mom died…" I don't finish the sentence. I don't need to. Kane already knows, and he puts his arm around me. We walk into the Chemistry Lab like that and sit together in the back. When the teacher walks in his arm slowly slides down my shoulders and around my waist. I shiver slightly, making him lean closer.

"Today in class we will be talking about chemical reactions," Mr. Avery eyes Kane and continues, "As well as the chemistry between two reactants." There are a couple of laughs. Mr. Avery reveals that we are having a pop-quiz today, "Just call out the answer if you know it." Mr. Avery gives me an approving look and then reaches for a paper with our questions on it.

"How many valence electrons does an oxygen atom have?" Before he finishes breathing after asking I answer, "6." I notice there was a voice speaking with me. Kane. He is grinning at me. Mr. Avery nods, "Correct."

"Fluorine atoms tend to blank when they form chemical compounds with metals."

"Gain electrons." Kane and I say.

"What is the major attraction between water molecules in the solid physical state?"

"Hydrogen-bonds." Kane and I answer.

"Last one, What happens when a fluorine atom becomes a fluoride ion in a chemical reaction?" Mr. Avery askes.

"An electron is added to one of the outer orbitals," I say alone. Kane looks at me in shock, I wink and he blushes. But then his arm tightens around my waist and I bit my lip.

"You are so distracting, you know that?" I say. He crookedly smiles.

"As are you. So distracting." He whispers into my ear, slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Math isn't as bad as everyone says. Or at least not when you're sitting arm and arm with Kane Alexander Woods. I still couldn't believe it. Who he was, I didn't know. How he knew my dead mother, I didn't know either. When our legs touched my heart zinged, and I could tell his did to. As I finished my math homework, I realised the gravity of this situation. I am a girl, and he is a guy. We like each other. What happens now?

"Hey, Luna. The bell rang, time for lunch and my tour." Kane said winking as he began packing up all his things. I jumped to my feet, and then feeling how hungry I was. My stomach grumbled as if to confirm. Kane laughed.

"What is good?" Kane asked as we joined the lunch line.

"The Chinese food is good, and the cheeseburgers." I say, grabbing a burger. Kane grabbing a Chinese red and white decorated box, giving me a funny look. Laughing I grab some fruit and some chips. He grabs twice the amount I do.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Kane stares at my seemingly bare plate compared to his. I nod my head and turn too punch in my ID code and check out. But a hand reaches out before me, Kane's hand. He taps the little key pad with grace and pays for both our lunches. The lunch lady staring wide-eyed at the screen and then at Kane. And him smiling back.

As we walk away I see what she was staring at. He has $200 in his lunch account.

"You have $200 in your lunch account?" I ask bewildered. He just shrugs his shoulders, "My parents didn't know how much to put in weekly, I guess they chose 200."

"WEEKLY?" I whisper-yell. He nods his head, as if that where normal. We sit in the corner of the cafeteria and eat. After a minute of silence Kane askes, "Did you date that football player?" I jump dropping my burger on my shirt, spilling ketchup all over it.

"Damn it," I hiss, "I do this all the time." Annoyed at myself, I look up at Kane. He is staring wide-eyed at my shirt.

"Sorry, you should change." He says.

"Really? I like this color." I say smiling. His face lights up and he grabs our backpacks.

"Come with me." Kane says, taking my elbow. Leading me away and to the gym.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we turn and head down a flight of stairs I had never seen. And into the guys locker room.

"WHAT?! I can't be in here!" I immediately put my arm over my eyes, peeking through to see Kane smiling at me. I blush and laugh.

"They won't change for another 10 minutes." Kane says. Walking over to a locker, and gracefully unlocking it. Handing me a purple jersey, a mesh jersey.

"Is this yours?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes." The words, _Woods_ are printed on the back. I look at Kane, and he looks back. I make a turning motion with my hands and he blushes turning. When he does I see my outline against the lockers. I see my hands pulling my soiled shirt off and putting on Kanes soft jersey. As soon as I am fully clothed he turns, and stares.

"What?" I demand.

"Umm." He replies. I walk over to the mirror and stop. You can see the outline of my bra, as well as my figure. Kane joins me in the mirror.

"I think you look pretty," Kane says quietly, taking my hair out of my usual ponytail, and letting it spill around my shoulders.

"For what it's worth, I think you're pretty too." I say turning my head too look at him. Our faces getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Then there is pounding on the stairs and yelling of sweaty boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kane pulled me into one of the bathroom stalls before a boy saw us. I giggle out of excitement and nerves, checking my watch:

11:36

We had 4 minutes to get back to the lunch room before the bell for next hour rung. I felt movement on my side, remembering I was in a small bathroom stall in a noisy boys locker room. With a 6 plus foot Kane. In order for us to fit an not be seen I had to sit on his lap. His arms around my torso, pulling me to him. Kane's breath on my neck, and face in my hair, I was going to go insane.

I could feel Kane's heartbeat in time with my own. And his whisper in my ear, "Just walk out. Don't talk. Don't make a sound. Trust me." Kane unlocked the door, and opened it. He stepped out and snapped his fingers. I followed him out, looking forward. No one looks at me. I walk silently to the exit, and step outside. Kane intoe with me.

"Do you want to explain what the hell just happened?" I ask, a little spooked. It was impossible for a room of boys not to have noticed a barely dressed girl.

"When you come over to my house, I give you my word, I will explain everything." As if to confirm, Kane raised his right hand.

We arrived at the lunch room just in time to dump our trays and head our separate ways. I point Kane in the direction of the music room, and smile. He smiles back. His hand brushing my cheek. Then, lightly, my lips. And then Kane turns and walks the direction I pointed.

I walk to the girls locker room, and change into my shorts and a battered band t shirt. Maybe running will help with my foggy head.

I follow the crowd of girls into the main gym, jogging up to Coach Baker.

"Can I just run laps today?" I ask her. Coach Baker usually asks me to run extra, to practice for Cross Country, but today I just needed to run.

"Of course!" Coach Baker exclaimed. I mutter a thank you and run outside and on to the track.

After a good warm up lap I pick up the pace, as if I were running to the answers, and not in giant circles. I made a list of information I did know,

First, Kane was smart. Very smart. Second, he was cute. Inhumanly cute.

 _Inhumanly._

Third, Kane had a power. He made me invisible or something by snapping. Last, I liked Kane. A lot. Maybe too much.

I finished running a 2 miles, 16 laps around the track, and stopped to take a drink. Stretching my aching muscles as I walked back inside. Walking into the locker rooms to change back into my clothes. I got my clothes, stepping into the shower, and letting the water run down my warm face.

I pulled on my black jeans and Kane's jersey. Breathing in the sent of him. Lavender and pine. As I dried my hair, I heard footsteps around me. Looking behind me, there was Katie McRouds. She smiled wickedly.

"Where is your boyfriend, Luna?" Katie said with mock pity. She stalked closer, I could see that she had just come back from running, a sheen of sweat melting her makeup. She grabbed a giant bag, from what I assumed was her locker, and started to reapply it all.

She did so like any normal person, but when she turned on all the water facets, stuffing each drain with a cloth.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she turned to me, a crazed smile on her lips.

"Something I have been waiting to do." She said her voice not her own. Then she started to shift, her skin changing forming a new face, with leathery skin and red eyes.

"Are you ready, Daughter Of Artemis?" The demon asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay, so I screamed. I thought I was going to die by the hand of my childhood friend. No, not her, the monster that was before me. Time seemed to slow down, I watched a human-sized skin-toned leather monster jump at me. Not thinking straight, I crossed my arms in front of me, as if to stop the beast.

Looking into the ugly face of death, I didn't have many thoughts. I didn't think about my family, my friends or even death itself. I only thought of Kane. The fact that I would never see his face again, it bothered me. We'd only just met but it seemed we were something. It appeared to be as though we had already met. Or at least that's what he thought.

Then time sped back up to its normal pace, and my best friend finally got to me. Claws bared in anger and fangs dripping with venom. But her razor sharp nails didn't slash through my arms, as soon as her claw reached an inch of my arm it disintegrated. As did the rest of her arms, and soon our screams mingled in the air.

I grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a ballpoint pen. Stabbing her in the chest where I hoped her Undead heart would be. She fell to the floor, I still held on to my weapon. She looked into my eyes, a sad look to them, they held years of pain and agony I couldn't understand. Her body turned an ashy gray color and I touched her pain filled face. Making her figure crumble into wisps in the air.

There where her body had been, was a knife. A beautiful short silver crafted weapon, there were silver swirls and crescent moons, it looked deadly.

I crouched down to pick it up off the concrete floor, the metal was painfully cold, like a thousand tiny needles poking me. But instead of dropping the beautiful and cruel knife, my eyes started to get heavy and I fell to the ground. Blacking out.

I was pulled into a vision, a battlefield. Screams and battle cries surrounded me. There was a woman, with a giant silver bow and a seemingly unending supply of arrows, as she shot at monsters. Her delicate face was pulled into a deadly expression, her white hair whipping around her as she shot titans left and right.

She unsheathed a long silver sword, cutting through flesh and bone. She clashed with a titan's metal club, the size of a convenience store, shattering her sword. The pieces scattered, and the woman took up her bow and continued to shoot her enemies. But my eyes were still on the shattered sword, the handle was decorated with silver swirls and crescent moons. I knew this sword, this was the blade I had held, just moments ago.

" _Are you ready, Daughter of Artemis?"_

We had learned about the Greek and Roman gods in school, Artemis was a forever maiden. If what the demon thing said was true, I shouldn't be alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I woke up, I was on the cold locker room floor. But now there were faces all around me. Girls. My vision cleared, and I tried to sit up, feeling like a drunk person.

"Oh my god! She's awake!" A girl screamed. Coach Baker rushed towards me, hugging my head to her chest.

"I thought we were going to lose the championship! Not anymore!" She let go, allowing me some air.

Then I saw abler of black and gray, and Kane was by my side, holding my head up.

"Hey, Nerd," I said trying to be cool.

"Hey, Death Wish, what the hell was that? I was so afraid when I heard you got attacked by a fury I-" He said his face was a mixture of fear and anger, inches from mine.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Kane whispered into my hair.

A weak _okay_ was all I could say back.

Kane smiled and said, "Okay."

I smiled weakly. Kane stood with me in his arms, my body snug against his. The smell of lavender and pine overwhelming me, as I was carried through the locker room. Kane grabbed my bag, swinging it over his strong shoulder, and headed for the parking lot. As Kane opened the front door, cold air whipped around me, making me hold tighter to Kane's warmth.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a drunken slur. Kane just laughed and leaned me against the front of his shiny red Volvo. I giggled when Kane awkwardly helped me into his car, his head bumping the car and my weak limbs getting in the way. Kane's hand brushing my torso as he put my seat belt on for me.

"Your eyes are so pretty," I said, "You are so pretty." Then I giggled at the roses on Kane's cheeks. He closed my door, and walked around to his, sitting down on the polished black leather.

"There is some ambrosia in the glove compartment," Kane said as he pulled out of the parking lot. Half-conscience me yanked on the handle, letting the contents spill on my legs. In the mix, there were bottles of what looked like honey.

"Drink one," Kane said, taking his hands off the wheel to open the bottle for me. I tentatively sipped the golden liquid. Thousands of flavors hit me, from sweet caramel to rich dark chocolate. Then changed to creamy coconut gelato, like the one I had in Mexico. I immediately felt better, and stronger.

Kane laughed, "You look better." Then he winked as I blushed.

"What happened?" I remembered bits and pieces but not much, "Did I…" No, I couldn't have…

My face must have given away my thoughts because Kane said, "Thank you, I think your eyes pretty too." Kane said his hand on my knee, I put my hand on his. He just stared at our hands, not paying attention to the road.

I studied the rest of the stuff that was once crammed into the glove compartment, finding a case with a hundred CDs. There were all different bands, _Fall Out Boy, Halsey, Panic! At The Disco, Paramore_ , _Arctic Monkeys, Hey Violet,_ and _5 Seconds Of Summer._ You name it.

"Damn. You have really good taste in music." I said smiling, I loved all of these bands. Kane laughed and gestured for me to put a CD in. But I pressed the play button to see what he had been listening to. On the screen rolled the words:

 _Kanes Playlist #1_

The song _Broken_ by LovleyTheBand came on. Kane mouthed the words, as he drove out of town and into the sun.

After _Superstition_ by Young The Giant ended we pulled into what seemed to be Kanes driveway. _Home_ by morgxn and WALK THE MOON played as Kane drove around a pond and grand glass fountain.

There it was, Kane's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh my gosh," I breathed. As Kane pulled into one of the driveways.

Kane's house dwarfed a mansion. He took knight in shining armor to the next level.

"It is a bit much, " Kane said self-consciously. I put my hand on his knee, loving his sharp intake of breath. Kane pulled into a garage End Up Here by 5 Seconds of Summer played, setting the mood.

"You might also meet my parents," Kane blurted as I got out of the car. We both looked at my interesting outfit. With my black jeans, almost see-through jersey, and old tennis shoes, I looked like I forgot to do laundry.

"We could sneak into my older sisters room," Kane asked like it was a question. His eyes drifted over my body as if to gauge the size difference.

"Um...okay?" I stuttered. Kane's beautiful blue/green eyes meet mine.

"Okay."

I blushed when he took my hand, and lead me back outside. To a window with a flowering vine growing up the side.

"I will help you up," Kane suggested, putting his hands on my hips and twirling me, making me laugh. Kane's hands freezing in place. His nose brushing my neck.

"Do that again," Kane whispered. I turned my head to see his eyes changing, becoming brighter, more like a teal.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Laugh."

I just shook my head, laughing lightly, and grabbed the vine, pulling myself up and feeling Kane's body slide against mine. He yanked on the window and helped push me inside.

The room was more gold than anything. Gold walls, gold bedspread, gold desk.

A small wow, escaped my lips. Kane walked over to a door opening it and turning on the light. Kane's older sister really loved gold.

Kane pulled out a delicate shirt, lilac with golden lace, gray jeans, and gold Chuck Taylors.

"I can't...it is too...I shouldn't..." I tried to find some excuse not to wear the beautiful clothes. But Kane gave them to me and turned around.

I changed quickly and looked into the mirror. Oh my god. Kane was going to pick out my outfits from now on. The gold brought out the gold highlights in my hair and the fabric was so soft it felt like the summer wind.

There was a vanity in the corner and I brushed out my hair, braiding it down one side.

"Let's go and meet your parents!" I cheered, grabbing Kane's hand, and kissing his cheek. Red flushing his face, making me want to kiss him again.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Kane looked into my eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Only slightly." Kane ran and jumped out the window.


End file.
